bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gate Crashers
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 11 |last = Surprise Visitor |next = Unmasked |image = File:GateCrashers.jpg}} Gate Crashers is the 11th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on July 18, 2009. Plot Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Mira Fermin, and Baron Leltoy make it to Earth, but pick up some unwanted visitors, embodied in Spectra Phantom, Gus Grav, and Lync Volan. Marucho Marukura manages to defeat Shadow Prove and he, Shun Kazami and Ace Grit decide to take out the Beta City controller to pass the time. Before Spectra takes his leave, he grabs Runo as a hostage, and offers Dan an ultimatum: join the Vexos or risk Runo's safety. Dan, Baron, Mira and Julie Makimoto split up, and Dan and Julie run into Spectra and Runo. Mira chases after Gus to find Spectra, and Baron fights Lync. Spectra reveals that he is actually against Prince Hydron's rule and that he wants to team up with Dan to take him down and in a show of good will, releases Runo. Mira's suspicion of Spectra being Keith Fermin (her missing brother) only rise, as she believes that he infiltrated the Vexos to free the Bakugan. After Baron defeats Lync, it is revealed that Spectra and Gus only want to take down Hydron, so that Spectra can become the ruler of the Vestals. Meanwhile, Dan refuses to believe Spectra's intentions and before anything happens, Alice Gehabich warps in using Masquerade's warp card. She takes Spectra and Gus (and Dan) back to the lab, where Doctor Michael sends the villains back to New Vestroia. Unfortunately, the transporter must be repaired before another trip can be made. So Dan takes his friends to his house for the meantime. Lync crashes in, but refuses Dan's hospitality, but accepts Alice's due to his hunger after their ride leaves. Alice doesn't like him one bit and tells him that when the transporter is repaired, he is "so gone". ''Before the end, Lync is seen crying after Alice leaves him some food. Major events *Dan, Runo, Baron, Mira, Spectra, Gus, and Lync all travel through the dimension gate back to Earth. *Marucho defeats Shadow. *Shun, Ace, and Marucho decide to head to Beta City alone. *Spectra kidnaps Runo. *Professor Clay is revealed to be working on a Mechanical Bakugan for Shadow. *The Brawlers on Earth locate Lync and Gus, while all of them except for Baron pursue Gus to find Runo. *The Brawlers find Spectra and get Runo back. *Spectra and Gus try to recruit the Resistance, but they refuse. *Baron battles Lync and wins, damaging Altair and Wired beyond repair in the process. *Spectra and Gus are revealed to be planning to overthrow Hydron. *Alice is revealed to still have Masquerade's transportation card. *Alice warps Spectra and Gus back to New Vestroia. *The dimensional transporter breaks down, leaving everyone stuck on Earth, including Lync, until it is repaired. *Dan, Baron, Runo, Mira, and Julie head back to Wardington to stay at Dan's house. *Lync decides to stay at Alice's house until the transporter is repaired, much to Alice's displeasure. Featured Brawls Marucho Marukura VS Shadow Prove '''Brawl continued from Surprise Visitor.' Most of the brawl is skipped. Shadow activates the ability Darkus Stream '(Elfin: 400 - 100 Gs). Elfin activates her '''Change of Attribute, '''changing into Darkus. Marucho activates the ability '''Moon Rainbow '(Elfin: 100 - 300 Gs ~ Silfee: 400 - 200 Gs). Silfee gets wiped out by Elfin's finger laser attack. '''Shadow Life Force: 0 Points (0%) Winner is Marucho. Baron Leltoy VS Lync Volan Round 1 *Baron Life Force: 500 Points (100%) *Lync Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Baron throws his Gate Card and Mega Nemus (Power: 450 Gs). Lync throws out Altair (Power: 500 Gs). Lync activates the ability Thunder Fire '(Altair: 500 - 700 Gs ~ Mega Nemus: 450 - 250 Gs). Baron activates the ability '''Spark Roa '(Altair: 700 - 400 Gs ~ Mega Nemus: 250 - 550 Gs). Lync activates the ability 'Thunder Booster '(Altair: 400 - 700 Gs ~ Mega Nemus: 550 - 250 Gs). Baron opens his Gate Card ('''Haos Reactor) (Mega Nemus: 250 - 450 Gs). Lync throws out Bakugan Trap Wired (Altair and Wired: 1100 Gs). Lync activates the ability Shower Harpoon '''(Altair and Wired: 1100 - 1300 Gs). '''Baron throws out Bakugan Trap Piercian (Mega Nemus and Piercian: 800 Gs). Baron activates the ability Haos Bunker '''(Mega Nemus and Piercian: 800 - 1200 Gs ~ Altair and Wired: 1300 - 900 Gs). '''Lync Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Baron wins this round. Round 2 *Baron Life Force: 500 Points (100%) *Lync Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Battle Lync throws his Gate Card and Altair (Power: 500 Gs). Lync throws out Wired (Altair and Wired: 900 Gs). Altair and Wired combine to form Meta Altair (Power: 1450 Gs). Baron throws out Mega Nemus (Power: 450 Gs). Baron throws out Bakugan Trap Piercian (Mega Nemus and Piercian: 800 Gs). Baron activates the Double ability Corona Hole plus Tank Bunker '(Mega Nemus and Piercian: 800 - 1000 - Meta Altair: 1450 - 1150 - 950 Gs). Lync opens his Gate Card (Ventus Reactor) (Meta Altair: 950 - 1250 Gs). Lync activates the ability '''Shock Cannon '(Meta Altair: 1250 - 1750 Gs). Baron activates the ability '''Soliton Defender '''to halve the gained G-Power and halve Meta Altair's Power Level (Meta Altair: 1750 - 1500 Gs). Baron activates the ability '''Bolting Arrow '''halve Meta Altair's Power Level (Meta Altair: 1500 - 750 Gs). '''Lync Life Force: 0 Points (0%) Winner is Baron Leltoy. Bakugan Seen *Neo Dragonoid *Mega Nemus *Altair Bakugan Trap Debuts *Piercian Bakugan Trap Seen *Piercian *Wired Deleted Scene *The part when Spectra held Runo hostage in the outdoors was extended in the Japanese version. Runo even yelled out "Let me go!". Trivia *Despite Spectra, Gus, and Lync entering the dimension gate first in Surprise Visitor, they emerged from it after the others at the start of this episode. *After Baron activates the Sparkly Arrow ability, scene where Altair's power level is reduced from 1500 to 750 due to Baron's previous ability is replayed, making it seem as though Baron somehow won even though he was only ahead by 250 points. In actuality, the Sparkly Arrow ability would have further reduced Altair's power level to 0 Gs, which would explain why it was destroyed upon losing. *This episode marks the last in-person appearance of Altair. Video de:Ungebetene Gäste Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes